1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to organometallic compounds and organic light-emitting devices including the organometallic compounds
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices, which have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast ratios, and quick response times. In addition, the OLEDs exhibit high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer, including an emission layer, disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light-emitting device may also include a hole transport region disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, while electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in an emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.